Quién es ese tal Grey y ¿por qué usa una corbata gris?
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: qué pasaría si a las chicas de Hogwarts les comenzara a gustar alguien llamado Christian Grey , ¿cómo reaacionaran los chicos ante esto? Jjajaja
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores **

**Siento mucho la tardanza con los otros fics pero digamos que me tome un tiempo de ….. relax jejejeje bueeno hace muchos ayeres, una amiga hermana me pidió un fic, sus palabras exactas fueron: - ¡Hazme un fic de syaoran x sakura! – Y como buena amiga que soy lo olvide xDDDD jajajajajajaja lo siento x3 . Después de muchos intentos y recordatorios por su parte dije ; "esta bien , después de todo es sólo uno" y en eso … BOOM! Que le envío un DRAMIONE y se enamora de la pareja (por lo cual aún me culpa ¬¬ ) y sus nuevas palabras fueron: "-¡ ¡Hazme un DRAMIONE que tenga TheoxLuna y BlaizexPansy ! . Mi reacción fue de : O.Ó Vas a matarmeee! Y así es como se decidió la pareja protagónica de la historia pero como soy niña buena muahahaha la haré sufrir un poquito x3 Tqm amiga-líder dominante- hermana de mi corazón jajaja va para tii! Los personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de J.K. ROWLING sino hubiera terminado en un final con MUCHO DRAMIONE *0***

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- *0* -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Angustia

Celos

Ira

Confusión

Eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos tres chicos de slytherin, y la razón, la noticia que Zabini acababa de darles , así es señoras y señores las serpientes más serpientes de todo Hogwarts se encontraban reunidos en su sala común debatiendo un tema de vital importancia para ellos …..

¿ Estas cien por ciento seguro de lo que dices? – pregunto el ojigris

¡Claro! Que si yo claramente escuche cuando…..-

_***Flashback***_

_-¡don´t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you…._ – cantaba un moreno mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts – _I came in like a wrecking ball … I never hit so hard in love …._

_- …. yeah, you wreck me …. __Wow debo admitir que la enana tiene buena música , creo que debo comprarme uno de estos..¿ cómo dijo que se llamaban? …. Ahhh que importa_! – el chico seguía caminando en su mundo feliz hasta que escucho algo que llamó su atención _– ¿ esas no son las chicas?_

Sentadas en los jardínes del castillo se encontraba un grupo, que en un tiempo pasado, cualquiera que las viera junttas diría que el mundo estaba loco. Se trataba de cinco chicas, tres Gryffindor, una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, ellas eran Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Artemis Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Luna Lovegood.

_Es encerio chicas, para mí que lo del príncipe azul ya paso de moda, lo de hoy es un magnate que te ate con su corbata y te lleve al cuarto rojo del dolor_ –

_Merlin! Pansy no lo digas tan abiertamente …..-_ suspira- _aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con tigo jajajajaja aunque para mi la parte de las Flores y Corazones me agrada MUCHO más- _

_Oh vamos Hermione diviértete un poco , admite que Christian esta para comercelo y sus habilidades son más que mágicas –_

_Pero solo hay un detalle Ginny , no olvides que el esta profundamente hechizado por Ana -_

_Eso es cierto tienes razón Luna_ - respondió una pelinegra de ojos color chocolate _– aunque por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, prefiero la parte de las Flores y los corazones, no me gustaría pasármela diciendo "SI,Amo" jajaja aunque la corbata es linda -_

_Jajajaja oh vamos Temis me dirás que si Christian entrará por la puerta del Gran Comedor no comenzarías a babear_ – comento la otra pelinegra del grupo – _yo le saltaría al cuello y le diría ¡átame con tu corbata!_

_Jajajaja en eso apoyo a Pansy_ – hablo por fin Luna – _pienso que serian lindas las partes románticas pero igual me pregunto que se sentirá la parte de los azotes y la presión de la linda corbata gris en las manos_

_Cambiemos de tema por favor chicas ….¿ Se imagian si alguno de los chicos nos escucha hablando de esto?_ –

_Estoy de acuerdo con herms chicas debemos ser cuidadosas , se imaginan la cara de los pobres si descubren sobre "Grey"_ – finalizo la peliroja

_Hablando de chicos, alguien sabe ¿dónde esta Blaize? Necesitó mi "ipod"_ – hizo un tierno puchero-

_Jajajajaja aun no puedo creer que Blaize se la pase escuchando la música de Temis _– y todas estallarón en carcajadas ante el comentario.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó su relato.

Me estas diciendo que las chicas TODAS ellas están detrás de un chico el cuál,cabe recalcar tiene novia y al parecer no les importa – comento Theo – no lo se amigo creo que no tiene mucho sentido

PERO YO LAS ESCUCHE! Y mira que estaban muy emocionadas hablando al respecto…. ¿ Tu que opinas Draco? …eemmm ¿Draco?

¡LO MATO! ¡YO LO MATO! ¡Nadie! Y repito ¡NADIE! Se le puede acercar de esa manera a MI hermana y a MI Hermione!- esa fue la respuesta del ojigris

¡eso es hermano! No permitiremos que ningún tipo se le acerque a nuestras mujeres-

Encerio chicos creo que están sacando conclusiones que…..- pero fue interrumpido

Oh mi pequeño e inocente Theo me vas a decir que no te preocupa el hecho de que Luna este pensando en otro chico ¿o no? Yo como amigo me preocupo por ti y he venido a advertírtelo mira que si andas en las nubes bien podrían ganarte a tu futura novia y según tú madre de tus hij….

Muy bien ¿ Cuál es el plan?- salto el antes mencionado de su asiento-

Elemental mi querido amigo hay que conseguir refuerzos, hay que informar a Potter y al chico ese ¿Cómo dices que se llama el chico que esta coladito por Temis?- ante lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante de su amigo- hay que conseguir aliados , hay que conseguir Flores y Corazones pero sobre todo hay que conseguir CORBATAS y no cualquier color sino GRIS – finalizó recibiendo la aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza de los otros dos.

a propósito Blaize ¿ Qué haces con el ipod de mi hermana?-

**Jajajajaj cortito jajajaja pero ya comienza lo bueno n.n **

**Me pregunto que harán los chicos jajajaja y las chicas cuando descubran lo que ellos piensan sobre su adorado "Christian Grey" xD**

**por fis no sean tan cruel con migo! Jejeje solo soy una simple chica creando una historia alterna para su mejor amiga n.n jejeje nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**


	2. Reacciones

**Hola hola jeje antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron la historia jeje cuando la comencé no pensé que fuera de tal agrado jeje asi que sin más aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER:ni Harry Potter ni Fifty Shades of Grey me pertenecen , por favor no me demandeen! Jeje **

**A leer!**

En el Gran Comedor, más específicamente, en la mesa de slytherin se encontraban cenando cinco chicas , mientras notaban la usencia de ciertos integrantes de la misma casa..

¿Dónde estará mi hermano? Es raro que no haya bajado a cenar – comento la pequeña Malfoy-

No lo se Anavi pero támpoco están Blaise y Theo –

Es cierto Pansy alguien más noto que no se encuentran ni Ron ni Harry-

También falta el novio de Anavi –hablo una risueña Luna

Que Damon no es mi novio! – gritó una ya alterada Vita, obteniendo las miradas sobre ella

Tranquila Vita no hay que exaltarse por eso-

Gracias Herms – ruborizada-

Asi que Vita ….. ¿te gusta el sexy Salvatore?-

Etto ammmm ¿no creen que el postre esta delicioso?- llevándose una cucharada de fresas con crema batida a la boca-

A mi no me engañas Vita, asi que contesa a la pregunta que te hizo Ginny-

Esta bien Pansy - dijo ya resignada- si! Me gusta! Pero hasta ahí

¿Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes Vita?-

Porque no Herms, para el solo soy su amiga débil a la que debe cuidar-

Yo no lo creo así Vita-

Cómo sea Ginny, es mejor dejarlo así – dio un suspiro – mejor me voy a la cama , mañana me ofrecí a ayudar a Hagrid antes de iniciar las clases ciao- y se retiro del lugar lanzándole un beso a sus amigas-

Me preocupa Vita chicas, debería decirle a Damon lo que siente, aunque con ese rostro inexpresivo que se carga no podremos saber si el siente lo mismo por ella o solo es cariño-

Lo sé Herms , aunque yo creo que Vita tiene una oportunidad …..

Mientras tanto cerca del embarcadero junto al lago negro , estaban cinco chicos, cada uno en una forma peculiar , pero aun así se podía observar el semblante preocupado que tenían.

Esperen un momento, a ver si entendí – hablo un joven alto no tenia grandes musculos pero si los suficientes para marcar su cuerpo a través del uniforme, cabello negro, tez clara y ojos azules- ustedes me trajeron aquí , para decirme que a Anavi y a sus amigas les gusta un hombre mayor que ,a parte de ser según ustedes un hombre que le gusta el sexo duro y tiene novia, le gusta amarrar chicas con corbatas ?

Asi es pequeño Salvatore –

Antes lo creía pero ahora lo confirmo, ustedes están locos…-

A ver Salvatore! – gritó un Draco furioso mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa- me lo he tragado por mucho tiempo pero qué no vez que si no haces algo vas a perder a mi hermana! Porque si eeh! He notado como la miras, no soy tonto y se que bajo esa mascara que te cargas sientes algo por mi hermana, y déjame decirte una cosa, Vita no estará sentada esperando a que te des cuenta de ello-

Después de eso se hizo un incomodo silencio en la habitación nadie se atrevía siquiera a emitir un sonido, y no era para menos viendo la situación en la que ambos jóvenes que en estos momentos , tenían un duelo de miradas.

Entonces – hablo por fin el pelinegro- eso quiere decir que puedo llamarte cuñado?- a lo cual recibió una carcajada y después el golpe de un puño resonó en el lugar –

Bienvenido a la familia Malfoy – finalizó el rubio con su sonrisa de lado-

Aaaaw que emotivooos , pero ahora, lo que nos interesa! –

Muy bien Zabini, estoy dentro – por fin hablo el niño que vivió –

Ese animo me gusta Potter – aclamó el mencionado- ahora este es el plan…

No se por que siento que esto no será del todo bueno …. –

Las noches en Hogwarts podrían considerarse de las mas hermosas que hubiera en el mundo, o al menos eso pensaba la pequeña heredera de los Malfoy quien solía escaparse de su habitación para caminar a las orillas del lago negro y observar el reflejo de la luna en el. Solía caminar sola o con la única compañía de su _patronus _. Lo que la pequeña Vita no sabía es que todas las noches a lo lejos en el castillo una persona siempre la veía caminar , la cuidaba entre las sombras para que nada ni nadie la lastimara.

Cómo puede ser algo tan hermoso y delicado pero fuerte a la vez – se preguntaba el Salvatore al verla caminando por los terrenos del castillo, ella es de tezclara, cabello negro y ojos color café oscuro – negros, toda la escencia de la casa de los Black .

Al no tener parecido físico con sus padres, fue más fácil salvarla de participar en la Guerra Mágica , ya que la enviaron a una Academia de Magia en Italia, y fue en ese lugar donde se conocieron. Ella era tan alegre, divertida y explosiva, y lo mejor era que no se acercaba a el solo para intentar conquistarlo, era su única y verdadera amiga mientras estuvo en ese colegio. Después el fue transferido al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, por lo cual ambos se separaron y no la volvió a ver sino hasta ese día en que choco con ella en la estación del tren.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados el se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella erá algo más que una amistad, cuándo sucedió, ni el lo sabia, lo único que entendía y comprendía era que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Hola Damon qué haces aquí – pregunto una voz que estaba junto a el-

Lo mismo debería preguntarte Vita – contraataco, en que minuto había llegado junto a el? Tanto tiempo estuvo recordando?

Eso no es una respuesta Damon- contestó haciendo un puchero y moviendo sus brazos haciendo que una cadenita colgada en su cuello saliera a la luz. – pero en fin , será mejor que vayamos a dormir hasta mañana bello ¡ - se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo-

Hasta mañana _principesssa_ - dándole un beso en la frente –_buonanotte_

Y así cada uno emprendió camino a sus respectivas salas comunes….

_**** sueño de Vita***_

_Una joven de cabello negro y largo caminaba por los pasillos de la AMI , mientras trataba de nos ser vista por algún profesor y mucho menos la subdirectora, llevaba puestos unos tennis de color negor con blanco, su uniforme consistía en una falda a tablones a la altura de las rodillas, blusa blanca y chaleco negro, el cual ella transformo por un chaleco con un gorrito y orejitas de panda en el , y un moño en el cuello, los zapatos eran opcionales y ella había escogido sus tennis favoritos. Todo sería más fácil si la gente no se detuviera a saludarla cada vuelta de los pasillos, ella apreciaba mucho a sus compañeros, pero por Merlín , justo hoy tenían que ser tan considerados con ella? . Pero ya casi lo lograba, casi podía respirar tranquila, estaba por llegar a los jardínes traseros, y todo pudo haber salido bien si no fuera porque tuvo la "fortuna" de chocarse con alguien logrando así caer sentada y con el pequeño cachorro en sus brazos._

_Estas bien – le pregunto un joven de ojos azules, cabello negro y tez pálida- _

_Estas bien Nocte? – ignoró la pregunta del joven mientras se encargaba de inspeccionar a la cachorra que traia en brazos- aghh es un alivio –suspiró mientras ponía al cachorro en el suelo, al fin yal cabo que estaban en los jardínes del colegio y nadie pasaba por allí-_

_Vaya – habló el joven- nunca nadie me había ignorado de esa manera- _

_Oh lo lamento - contesto la chica aun sentada en el suelo- te hice daño?_

_Ok? Primero chocas con migo y caes al suelo, te pregunto como estas y me ignoras por comprobar la salud del cachorro, y luego me preguntas si yo estoy bien cuando eres tu la que esta tirada en el suelo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro-_

_Lo lamento - contestó agachando la mirada- es que no quería que descubrieran que la tengo aquí – tomando al cachorro –_

_Así que una chica que rompe las reglas del colegio? Eso suena interesante…-_

_Por favor no le digas a nadie! Nocte es lo único que tengo de mi familia en estos momentos - en ese momento la miro a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, eran tan puros e inocentes, algo que jamás había visto en una chica cuando se acercaban a el_

_Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_Artemis Anavi Malfoy Black y tu?- _

_Damon, Damon Salvatore – _

_No eres de muchas palabras verdad? – dedicándole una sonrisa-_

_Tal vez – sentándose junto a ella en el suelo y acariciando la cabeza de la cachorra- cual es su nombre? – pregunto mientras mimaba al cachorro_

_Nocte,–_

_Es lindo- y asi se quedaron mirando el atardecer ,mientras conversaban de distintas cosas, iniciando una linda amistad._

_**** fin del sueño***_

Por que habre soñado en eso otra vez- hablo en voz alta la pelinegra mientras tomaba un guardapelo mientras lo miraba detalladamente - por qué no puedo decirte lo que siento – y así mientras comenzaba a arreglarse-

******Hermiones POV******

Herms, ey Herms….. oía que alguien la llamaba entre sueños pero, era lejana , y tenia demasiado sueño asi que se dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir.

Mione despierta – y con todo el poder de su fuerza de voluntad logró abrir los ojos para ver a la menor de los Malfoy con ropa deportiva- buenos días – Mione

Buenos dás Vita, a donde vas a estas horas-

Lamento haberte despertado , solo era para avisar que iré a ayudar a Hagrid con algunas cosas, las alcanzare en el desayuno, - mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

Ok esta bien-

Por cierto Herms- asomando la cabeza por la puerta- no sabia que soñabas con mi hermano – guiñándole un ojo-

Oh por Merlin!- tapándose nuevamente y volviendo a dormir-

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar del castillo_

Chicos están seguros que esto saldrá bien-

Vamos Theo , no estamos para arrepentirnos al ultimo minuto-

Además teo, este color se me ve MUY bien-

Ahí va el egocéntrico, sabes Malfoy, he llegado a creerte metrosexual- provocando la risa de todos menos el rubio afectado-

JAJAJA que risa , al menos yo tengo los pantalones para admitir que me enamoré de Hermione-

YA! Por favor, hay que seguir con el plan!

_En el bosque prohibido…._

Sabes amigo, me gustaría ser como tú ,libre , inspiras respeto con tan solo mirarte, eres hermoso, y sin embargo te temen, pero yo se que tu no eres malo, simplemente no eres comprendido - acariciando al hipogrifo que se encontraba con ella- bien debo irme, las clases pronto comenzaran y aun debo ponerme mi uniforme, nos vemos Calliope

Hagrid, he regresado- saludo al semigigante- gracias por guardar el secreto de Calliope jeje

No te preocupes pequeña Malfoy , pero anda, ve que se te hace tarde para el desayuno

Anavi corría por los pasillos, para llegar a tiempo a desayunar, aun le quedaba tiempo pero nunca le había gustado la impuntualidad.

Aagh! Como extraño mi música jum- seguía corriendo hasta que choco contra alguien-

Fijate por donde vas Fenomeno- Malfoy-

Fue un accidente Kyra –

Aghh encerio, no se como te soporta Damon, deberías alejarte de el, el merece estar con una chica a su nivel, asi como yo- atacó la chica de Ravenclaw-

Mira no se cual sea tu problema, y si Damon no te presta ni la minima atención no es culpa mia-, asi que si me disculpas me voy,bruja!- Y asi continuó su recorrido hacia su habitación-

Esta me las pagaras princesita , Damon será mio-

_En el Gran Comedor….._

Cuatro chicas se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor, si bien eran victimas de las miradas de algunos alumnos que aun guardaban resentimientos hacia las serpientes, la mayoría prefería no meterse e incluso algunos otros las saludaban.

Lo diré mil veces mas, los desayunos son mejore en Gryffindor- untando sus Hot Cakes con rema de avellanas-

Alguien ha visto a Vita- preguntó Ginny-

Salió a ayudar a Hagrid con algo, dijo que nos alcanzaba en el desayuno-

Miren ahí viene-

Anavi ya con el uniforme puesto entraba al Gran Comedor con un paso elegante, usaba el mismo uniforme que las demás chicas solo que ella le agrego su toque personal usando una especie de chaleco cashmere color negro con unas orejitas en el borde de la cabeza, unos botines negros y sus guantes del mismo color.

Detesto cuando la gente me mira fijamente- comento al sentarse en la mesa junto a sus amigas-

Es normal Vita, sabes que le gustas a muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts-

Pero aun asi no me gusta Pansy-

Vita, por que Kyra te esta fulminando con la mirada-

Esta mañana tuve un encuentro con ella Luna-

¿Y que paso?-

Básicamente me dijo que no estoy a la altura de Damon y muchas cosas mas- decía mientras servia tostadas en su plato- Mione me pasas la mermelada por favor

No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Ginny- lo que pasa es que esa loca rubia artificial esta celosa-

En eso estamos de acuerdo Ginny, esta celosa de que Damon prefiera estar con Vita-

Esa chica siempre anda tras de Damon, siempre que tenemos clases quiere sentarse junto a él, creo que ha llegado aun punto en el que no sabe que más hacer para que le preste atención-

Es una rogona-

Aun asi, prefiero olvidar el tema, oigan, alguien ha visto a los chicos?

Y de repente, todos se quedaron mudos al ver quienes entraban por las puertas del gran comedor, ahí estaban, los chicos más codiciados, solteros, y sexys, según la población femenina, que Hogwarts tenía. Ahí estaban Blaise Zabinny, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, y Damon Salvatore, entrando con aire de "soy el protagonista de tus sueños" los cinco chicos llevaban el uniforme como todos los días, pero oh sorpresa! Esas no eran las corbatas de sus casas! Oh no! Esas eran corbatas Grises!.

Las reacciones fueron las siguientes, media población de chicas con ganas de saltarles encima, los chicos no sabían ni lo que pasaba, Luna y Herms solo pudieron atinar a sonrojarse, Ginny y Pansy se comían con la mirada a Harry y a Blaise respectivamente, Vita, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y la cara roja queriendo que la tierra se la tragara por los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente , pero lo más sorprendente no fuie eso, o no señores sino la reacción que hubo en la mesa de los profesores con una profesora MacGonagall soltando la copa en la que vevia, la profesora Sprout con los ojos fuera de órbita y lo más sorprendente aun fue ver Severus Snape escupiendo el jugo de calabaza…..solo el sabía que era lo que tanto leía durante la hora de castigos…

**Bien hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero les aiap gustado…..**

**Jajaja solo los profesores sabran que leen en sus tiempos libres ;3 jajajajajajaja**

**Jejeje les anexo los links de los complementos al uniforme de Vita recuerden todo es en color negro**

** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=43272314**

** ?w=651&img=blue-botines145310716. Gif**

** album/D20111130/813227_2ZANKG65HPJXPGBX2I34BWRNBE8MGY_guantes-negros1_H213433_ **

**guardapelo de Vita:**

** i00. . **


End file.
